The Grand Adventure
by luffydragneel713
Summary: A group of three friends are travelling to Mauritius but they crash onto some weird island where many adventures are coming their way. Yamamoto from Katekyo hitman reborn Ace from One piece these and other characters in story from animes do not belong to me but their rightful owners.


A stream of light hit a child in his late teens. He was wearing black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. And a red jacket, underneath it a jet black shirt. This young teen started to stir due to the rumbling noise of the aeroplane. "Never again am I travelling on a plane" said the teen. "Oi Ace quit sleeping, you've already slept for 12 hours" shouted a boy in his mid-teens. "Shut up! Yamamoto" yelled Ace. Yamamoto laughed… Yamamoto is wearing a crystal white shirt, with a visible red T-shirt underneath, and denim blue jeans. "Will you two quit shouting! "Said another boy in his mid-teens. Ace replied "No Marcus!" Marcus sighed, and remarked; "Sheesh, can never get a quiet day with you two." Marcus has shoulder-length brown hair with olive-green eyes. He is wearing a white shirt under an unbuttoned red shirt with blue jeans and crimson red sneakers.

"But jeez you really are rich, Yamamoto" said Marcus. "Not really" replied Yamamoto. "Sure, right, I mean this plane is a private jet, which doesn't need a pilot" said Ace. "C'mon, Yamamoto, this is a colossal-sized black jet, which has everything you'd want; a game room, a room with a 64 inch HD TV, and it is generally awesome" said Marcus.

The plane was truly a stunning piece of art. Enough to make people gawking for hours. The shape was the similar of an eagle having a streamlined head making travel speed impeccable. A jet black colour with a hint of white. The chairs are soft as marshmallows making you melt into it with a dazzling blue colour and circular shaped windows. It is definitely a magnificent creation and above all the advanced technology has reached its peak point as you no longer need a pilot.

"You know that's what I like about you Yamamoto" exclaimed Marcus. "What you talking about?" replied Yamamoto confusedly. "You're not like those pompous rich brats that always boast about how wealthy they are or show-off" retorted Marcus.

"But man I can't stand planes, how much longer till we land in Mauritius" complained Ace. According to the travel distance meter we should be there in 2 hours" answered Yamamoto. "Man I can't wait to hit the beach, I heard Mauritius got the best waves" lilted Marcus. The lights of the plane started to flicker. The televisions started switch on and off as well as the games in the arcade room. The fans began to blow at high speed. The automated curtains started close and open. "What the heck is going on "stammered Yamamoto," I- I have no idea" stuttered Marcus. "You guys keep calm the plane is just glitching or somethin" stated ace. Then an eerie sound resonated throughout the entire plane. "What's that sound" quaked Marcus. "Do_ you want… powers which are out of reach… to fulfil all your dreams…" _emitted from the steel works of the plane. A bright light suddenly appeared blinding the teens. "What is this light" bellowed Marcus, "I can't see anything" exclaimed Yamamoto. "What's happening" yelled Ace. The bright light encompassed everything in the plane. A mystifying light. The engine slowly at an agonizing speed started to die out. And then BOOM! The plane at an untameable speed descended to the grounds creating sonic booms after sonic booms. And then finally, CRASH!

The gentle sound of the waves hitting the beach seemed to echo throughout the area. Ace started to stir in his sleep, his eyes fluttered open. "Where am I? Why does the ground feel so soft? What happened? Oh yeah the crash" thought Ace to himself. He began to ponder about all these unexplainable incidents, when it clicked." Oh no, what happened to Yamamoto and Marcus" seethed Ace. He began searching for a while but no sign. He heard the cry of a seagull, and turned towards it. It was a flock of seagulls crowding around something and pecking whatever it was. "What are they doing?" Right in the middle of the flock of seagulls he saw two bodies sprawled on the ground. Then an imaginary light bulb lit. "OH NO YOU STUPID SEAGULLS GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS" thundered Ace. He ran at top speed and swung his leg far back and kicked the ground. Sending sand on the seagulls. Enraged by this foolish attack the seagulls flew towards Ace and started to ruthlessly peck his head. "Ouch, no please I'm sorry attack them again" cried Ace. A series of screaming and agitated seagulls crying out load. Marcus eyes began to flutter open. "Shut up can't I sleep in peace" yelled Marcus. "Ah looks like everyone is having fun" muttered Yamamoto whilst rubbing his eyes. "GUYS DON'T LOUNGE AROUND HELP ME" barked Ace. Yamamoto rushed towards Ace. And from his belt pulled out a baseball bat, seagulls rushed to attack him, he effortlessly dodged them and swung in mid-air, but with just his sheer strength the seagulls were frightened and, fled. "Thanks you saved me I owe you one" wearied Ace. "Ah don't mention it" laughed Yamamoto. "Don't mean to rain on your parade but do you have any idea where we are" said Marcus. "I got no clue all I remember is the plane crash" stated Ace. "Well if we head to the plane we can check the travel meter it will tell us where we are" suggested Yamamoto. "Great idea Yamamoto" praised Marcus. "Well let's start searching Yamamoto you go left, Marcus you go right and I'll go front" ordered Ace. "Roger that" responded Marcus and Yamamoto. The three friends headed in the directions. "Man there is nothing here, this place is barren" pointed out Marcus. The gentle breeze gently grazing through his hair, sand entering his shoes as well as leaving footprints on the soft ground. Then in the distance he saw a huge metal contraptions, he couldn't yet make out what was. So he started to run. And, there it was the plane. "Wo-hoo I found the planes just need to tell the guys" said Marcus. Then from nowhere a ball sped towards Marcus at an unimaginable speed. Marcus noticed it and just barely dodged it." Oi who threw that" snapped Marcus. "It was me, you incompetent boy" yelled a man who looked like he was in his late twenty's. He was a slim man with glasses and slicked black hair with a green tinge. He wore a black suit with two golden markings on it over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, and a standard black tie. He also sports striped shoes. "Who in the world are you, more importantly why are you here" yelled Marcus. "I have been given orders to eliminate all intruders, my name is kuro though no need for you to know" replied Kuro. "Intruder? Eliminate? Who gave you these orders?" questioned Marcus. "You will not live long enough to know" stated Kuro calmly. Instantly Kuro widened his legs and pulled out a ball, and threw the ball with immense strength. It grazed through Marcus's hair; some of his hair was cut by the sharpness of the ball. "Consider that a warning, the next throw I won't miss" said Kuro. Marcus cracked his knuckles. "You want a fight ey? Glad to be at service I've been itching to fight for a long time"

Kuro returned to his fighting stance. "If you want to die, then I will gladly fulfil it for you" said Kuro. "Yeah I'm gonna lose, sure right" said Marcus. Marcus raised both this fist preparing to attack. "Your weak I will not even need to use my potentia" remarked Kuro. "What the heck is potentia" questioned Marcus. Before anything else could be asked a super-fast ball sped towards Marcus, Marcus countered by punching it square on. The ball fell on the floor." Ha that's all you got" stated Marcus proudly. "Before you get happy have a look at your hand" suggested Kuro. Marcus looked at his hand and gasped, there was blood oozing from his knuckles. "Ouch, what kind of shot was that I need to be more careful" thought Ace. Kuro threw yet another accelerated ball, the ball was coming to the left. Marcus dodged towards the right." Humph got you now" thought Marcus. The ball sped to the left and then curved towards the right hitting Marcus square on in the stomach. Marcus fell to the ground on his knees clutching his stomach. "This is not a battle you can win, have you ever been in a battle of life and death, your eyes cannot keep up with the ball" mentioned Kuro. Marcus slowly got up, even so he was stumbling. "So I can't use my eyes huh?" Marcus closed his eyes. "Then I will use my other senses to dodge" though Marcus. "Giving up, that's more like it" said Kuro. He adopted his stance again, and threw another ball at tremendous speed. "Concentrate, Concentrate, feel the ball with my body" though Marcus. The ball to his left side and curved to his right." I can feel it" exclaimed Marcus. He ducked the ball going wide and ran towards Kuro and punched him in his gut, sending Kuro flying and falling flat on his back. "Yahoo take that" yelled Marcus happily. Kuro stood up coughing up some blood, "I'm impressed you actually dodged my ball, to think I need to use my potentia against such trash" seethed Kuro. "There you go again what is potentia" interrogated Marcus frustrated. "Ha-Ha, since you hit me I'll tell you" laughed Kuro. "Just get on with it" snapped Marcus. "Potentia is the hidden potential of human being only brought out by a specific energy" answered Kuro. "Your just spewing load of trash" retorted Marcus. Kuro smirked devilishly. "I'll show you an example" said Kuro. He got into his fighting stance and held the ball in front of his face, but then an aura could be seen flowing out of his body. The aura was a crystal blue. "My potentia is ice and I armour my balls with it" said Kuro. "What is that blue light, wait a minute it's similar to the light on the plane" thought Marcus. "Ice ball" screamed Kuro. The same ball went flying towards Marcus but it started to frost into a ball of ice. "It can't be he actually has the ability of ice" thought Marcus. Due to being distracted the ball hit his leg. Marcus yelped in pain and fell to the ground. On top of the pain dealt his leg was frozen. "Just what is going on" shrieked Marcus. "I told you now time to end this" rejoiced Kuro. "No-No- No my leg doesn't get up, is it over" heeded Marcus. "Ice ball fury" yelled Kuro. Ten balls went flying at immense speed towards Marcus. "Is it over, NO it can't be over" thought Marcus. The balls just inches away from making contact. "I WILL WIN" bellowed Marcus. Then a large aura engulfed Marcus, a silver aura. Then a massive wind erupted from within Marcus blowing away all the balls and sending them flying towards Kuro. "No how can this be possible you have potentia" shrieked Kuro. The balls hit him and froze his entire body instantly.

"What just happened? Where did that wind come from? What was that aura?" contemplated Marcus on all these ominous incidents. "Well who cares I won" exclaimed Marcus happily. Marcus could hear the footsteps of two people running towards him, he looked over and in the distant he could see Ace and Yamamoto running towards him. "Oi Marcus is you okay we heard an explosion" shouted Yamamoto worriedly. "What the world, who is the frozen guy" questioned Ace. "I'm okay, who? This guy just a punk, man I got a lot to tell you guys" said Marcus smiling wholeheartedly despite his wounds, but those wounds mean nothing to him because he won the battle.

After telling Yamamoto and Ace of all the events took place, both Yamamoto and Ace could not believe their ears but all the evidence adds up. "Wow I can't believe it" stated Ace confusedly. "That's really cool you got a power" laughed Yamamoto. "This is no time to be laughing Yamamoto" said Ace. "Mind not" lilted Yamamoto. "Go check where we are Yamamoto" said Ace frustrated. "Roger that" exclaimed Yamamoto happily. He hopped towards the plane. "Come on Ace you gotta learn to enjoy times like this" said Marcus. "Marcus this no time to be having fun we need to go home" said Ace. "Look here comes Yamamoto" said Ace. Yamamoto had a smile on his face " Yo guys" said Yamamoto. "So where are we" said Ace. "Oh yeah, the radar read unknown" replied Yamamoto nonchalantly. Silence fell in the beach, the waves, the birds and rustling all fell silent. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'UNKNOWN'?" Screamed Ace on his top of his lungs, so loud that that entire Earth may have heard him. "Yeah that's what it said" said Yamamoto with a grin still plastered on his face. "WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY" shrieked Ace. "Because I have no reason to be sad" replied Yamamoto. "Ace calm down "said Marcus patting Ace's back. "The island of beginning" spoke a mysterious voice. "Who was that?" questioned Ace. "Whose there" shouted Marcus. The palm trees started to rustle, the waves began to bubble, the ground itself was shaking and a thick fog appeared. "What's going on" exclaimed Ace. Then it hit them. All three of them instantly fell to the ground. It was like a mountain was put on their back. The fog started to clear out revealing an old man who wore round glasses and a bit of facial hair arranged in a stripe-like pattern across his jaw, He also has a scar over his right eye. He was wearing simple clothes just in a nearly plain t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. He also, adorned a silver hooded cloak. "Oh, sorry there I tend to never hold back" spoke the old man. The pressure that was on them dropped instantly, all three of them slowly stood back. Marcus and Ace lifted their hands and curled them into a fist, readying to attack. "Hi old man" said Yamamoto jollily. "Greetings, young ones and show some respect, my name is Rayleigh" said Rayleigh. "Not just yet old man, a moment ago you said this was the island of beginning, what is that?" questioned Ace. Rayleigh began to stroke his beard gently and smiled. "You boy" said Rayleigh pointing towards Marcus. "Who me?" said Marcus quizzically pointing. "Yes, you have awakened your potentia right?" said Rayleigh. All three of the boys eyes widened in shock. "How the hell do you know about that" yelled Ace. Rayleigh chuckled. "What's so funny old man" snapped Ace. "On the plane a light came and caused the crash, I presume" said Rayleigh. "Yeah that's right how you knew that" said Yamamoto. "That light is what gave you potentia, it has awakened your hidden potential" said Rayleigh. "Wait a minute does that mean, we two have it as well" said Yamamoto, gesturing towards himself and Ace. Rayleigh gave slight nod. Yamamoto jumped in joy." So what's mine? Let's see" said Yamamoto. He put a hand under his chin to show he's thinking. "Calm down it's not like that, the moment between life and death a man shows their true colours" said Rayleigh wisely. "Now that I think about it, if that attack hit me, I would've died" recalled Marcus. "However, not only that releases potentia, it has to be your resolve" said Rayleigh. "Our resolve?" said Marcus. "Yes, a strong resolve is needed" said Rayleigh. "I don't care I want off on this island" fumed Ace. Rayleigh ignored him and continued. "If you wish I can allow you to learn more about your potentia and how to control it" said Rayleigh. "Really, wow that's cool" rejoiced Yamamoto. Ace ignored all, and walked towards the airplane and trying to turn it on. "Come on guys, let's get off this stupid island" shouted Ace. "Ace, come on it will be really fun" said Yamamoto. "He has point Ace, it can be interesting" said Marcus. "No, fine by me you two stay I'm going" said Ace. "Hope, you two are ready this will be a very thrilling adventure" said Rayleigh. Ace's ear instantly perked up to the word 'adventure'. The word resonated throughout his head. "Oi Old man did you just say adventure" questioned Ace. "Yes it will be dangerous, you will fight more of those people and battle it out for the legendary treasure" said Rayleigh. Ace ran at tremendous speed and yelled "Ok guys get ready, it's time for an adventure" yelled Ace. "Oh no he has that look in his eyes" said Marcus frightened. "Looks like we're gonna have lots of fun" lilted Yamamoto. "So

Firstly, who was the guy who attacked Marcus" questioned Ace. "He is part of an organisation, known as the savages" Replied Rayleigh. "The savages?" Said Marcus. " Yes, as I mention on another island connected to this one, there is a treasure which is said to grant the wishes of whatever you desire and untold treasures" Said Rayleigh. "So what does that have to do with the savages" asked Yamamoto. "Well you see, the savages have discovered this legend and are after it and of course with evil intentions. If this power is misused it can bring about the destruction of the Earth" Said Rayleigh." Wow, so this is really serious huh?" said Marcus. "Wait a minute, what about that light" said Ace. Rayleigh smirked. " Destiny, that light is the guardian of this island and can no longer protect it due to its lifespan coming to an end, and therefore as giving its remaining life energy to you three. You three are the chosen ones to defend this island and not allow the legendary treasure get into the clutches of evil" said Rayleigh. He paused for a second and looked into the distance. " So are you ready?" he asked looking deep into their eyes. " Yes!" shouted all three of them. " Ok, I'll transport you to the island of the end from their head north till you find a village and look for a man known as deerhound, he will give you the rave of knowledge which will unlock your understanding of your powers" said Rayleigh. Rayleigh reached to his back and drew a sword. " wow that's a nice sword" said Yamamoto. "Thank you, let's begin" said Rayleigh. He pointed his sword in mid-air and drew circle. A seal appeared, it was a red circle and within it an inner circle with odd letters. " From the dusk of time to the dawn bring down the seeds of power and justice and rain down victory on the good, now open the portal of end" recited Rayleigh. A light began to emit from the seal and a loud noise erupted from it and started sucking in everything. " What's happening" yelled Ace holding onto a tree. "Good luck, I bid you farewell" said Rayleigh and his voice began to fade out. "OI where did you go" yelled Marcus. "Ahhhh!" bellowed Yamamoto as he was falling into the endless hole of the seal and till he was no more. "YAMAMOTO" yelled Marcus and Ace and both of them jumped in.

The light was fading, creating new shadows and dark patches around me. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot. Yamamoto moved faster, ignoring the briars that caught at his jeans, the damp leaves that grimed his skin  
Yamamoto lifted his face, letting the light and shadow dance across his skin. Bees hummed in and out of the pennyroyal. He inhaled its minty smell and continued on, delighting in the sound of his feet sliding through the leaves. He lifted his face, letting the light and shadow dance across his skin. Bees hummed in and out of the pennyroyal. He inhaled its minty smell and continued on, delighting in the sound of my feet sliding through the leaves. " This forest is beautiful" said Yamamoto calmly. He continued to walk along the curved path. "Man, where are Ace and Marcus?" questioned Yamamoto. He continued to walk straight ahead until he heard a twig snap, he immediately turned around and was given a blow straight to the gut. The blow sent Yamamoto flying into a tree. Yamamoto let out a scream of pain and began to clench his stomach and coughed out some blood. " Ouch that hurt, why'd you hit me" said Yamamoto painfully. The shadowed man walked over to Yamamoto till he was only inches away from him, the man pulled his leg back and brought it down like an axe striking Yamamoto again to the gut. Yamamoto went flying again to the ground coughing up more blood. The man slowly came closer walking into the light and you could see he was a man in his late thirties. He was is a tall and muscular man, with dark-blonde hair that is neatly combed to the sides, but with the back somewhat flowing outwardly, his eyes were squinted and looked plain as if they feel no remorse-the eyes of a merciless killer. He wears a heavy jacket with a brown shirt underneath, leaving his chest bare, and with an insignia on the back. He also wears black pants with a belt that has two buckles on the side, a purple scarf, a brown glove on each hand, and steel boots. " Scum like you does not deserve to question me" spoke the man bitterness. Yamamoto slowly started to stand up, but he was fumbling as he stood. " Let me guess you're one of those savages" said Yamamoto quietly. " Yes, I am my name is Gasparde, and I have been sent to annihilate you brats" said Gasparde. Yamamoto took a deep breath and exhaled he put his right foot ahead and slightly took his left foot back, he pulled out his bat. " If you want kill me, I'm not going down without a fight" said Yamamoto bravely. " Fine by me, but just for the records I will not hold back, I will use my Potentia right now" said Gasparde fiercely. Gasparde stretched out both his hands and interlocked them and shouted " Hard Candy ball" a huge green goo substance went flying towards Yamamoto. Yamamoto looked up at the goo and ducked elegantly dodging the goo. " Wow, what was that?" asked Yamamoto bewildered. " This is my potentia, hard candy that is capable of destroying boulders and soon it will crush you" replied Gasparde coldly. " humph, interesting bring it on " challenged Yamamoto. Gasparde brought out a hard candy staff and ran towards Yamamoto. He lifted the staff over his head and smashed it down, Yamamoto side stepped and smashed his bat in his open gut. Gasparde bellowed in pain and again tried to whack Yamamoto with the staff, Yamamoto jumped high dodging the attack then ducked down and thrust his bat to his core. Gasparde then fell to floor dropping his staff. " Why you? little BRAT" shouted Gasparde in anger. He grabbed his staff and ran at Yamamoto and he pulled out a bottle which he opened and spilled the contents on Yamamoto. Yamamoto's visions began to get blurry and he could not make out were Gasparde was, when all of a sudden he felt pain in his legs. Gasparde has struck him with the staff. " Take that brat not so tough now laughed Gasparde maniacally. He then made the shape of staff into a spear. He then slammed into Yamamoto's chest. Yamamoto began to scream in pain. He then quickly rolled away behind a tree. The blood began to ooze out of his chest. Yamamoto was breathing heavily and his vision was still blurred out. " What did you throw at me" asked Yamamoto. Gasparde laughed, " It was bromine water, which caused your vision to blur and now I'm going to kill you" said Gasparde sinisterly. He changed the form of his hard candy into a hammer. " Goodbye" said Gasparde and brought the hammer across his body and smashed it against the tree. The tree fell and crushed into Yamamoto. " NOO!" screamed Yamamoto in terror. " The strong will always win and the weak will always lose that is the simple code of life and now I'm going to kill your other friends" Said Gasparde. Upon hearing his friends Yamamoto's hand began to twitch. " If I lose now he's gonna kill my friends" thought Yamamoto. Gasparde began to walk away, Yamamoto could hear the leaves brushing against him. " Each step he takes the closer he gets" thought Yamamoto. Something began to glow within Yamamoto's body. A light. The light reflected on Gasparde eyes so he turned around and was shocked. " It cannot be" said Gasparde. " I WILL NOT LET MY FRIENDS DIE" yelled Yamamoto. Standing up lifting the tree and surrounding him was a blue aura that emitted a bright light. His bat rose to his hand but took on a new form- a katana. Yamamoto using this katana sliced the tree in half. The blue aura now began to spread to his katana. Gasparde had a look of shock in his eyes. " So you have potentia big whoop I'll still cream you" said Gasparde arrogantly. Hr brought up his staff. " There is one difference between your weapon and mine" said Yamamoto softly. " Huh, what you on about what may this difference be" asked Gasparde. " My weapon is not merely a tool, but is an extension of my body" said Yamamoto wisely. Rain started to drip down. " Just shut-up and die" said Gasparde as he raised his weapon. " I love baseball, but my dad teach me something else when I was younger that is kendo and now I will use what he taught me" said Yamamoto. Gasparde did not care anymore he got his staff to transform into a hammer and attacked Yamamoto with it . Yamamoto held the sword backwards and spins to create a whirlwind like shield made of the rain. " Shigure Souen Ryu 7th defensive form splashing rain" said Yamamoto. " This cannot be he blocked it" said Gasparde. " It's Over" shouted Yamamoto. Yamamoto lifted his katana and charged forward and attacked Gasparde with a thrust sending him flying. Gasparde hit a tree and collapsed onto the ground unconscious. Yamamoto fell to the ground. " I did it" muttered Yamamoto. " OY Yamamoto where are you" shouted Marcus. " Its Marcus" said Yamamoto quietly. Yamamoto began to hear footsteps approaching. " Oi Marcus look he's over there" said Ace. Yamamoto smiled and fainted.

Ace and Marcus began to run to Yamamoto. " He got a bad wound on his chest" said Ace worriedly. " There's another guy there collapsed and injuries as well, I think he's one of those savages" said Marcus. Suddenly their sunlight was blocked off. " Where's the sun gone" said Ace. When Ace looked back he saw a huge bear. " AHH bear" yelled Ace. Ace jumped up and struck a punch, but it was easily blocked. " Ace are you okay" said Marcus rushing towards him. " I am not here to fight you, I will help you treat your friend" spoke the huge bear. " Ace don't listen to him he may be a savage" said Marcus. Ace looked into the bear's eyes. "No, we'll go with you" said Ace firmly. "Ace, we need to be careful" said Marcus. " We have no choice, if we don't treat Yamamoto soon he'll die and plus I feel that I can trust him" said Ace. " Fine, if that's what you wanna do" said Marcus. " My name is Ace and the man in red is Marcus and our friend here is Yamamoto, nice to meet you" Said Ace politely, stretching out his hand for a handshake. "My name is Deerhound" said the deerhound and shook Ace's hand. Ace smiled and Deerhound began to enter deeper into the forest and Ace and Marcus carried Yamamoto and began to follow.

They then came to a wall blocking their way. " Oi there is a dead end are you sure you're not lost" exclaimed Marcus. Deerhound ignored and went forward and pressed a brick which opened up a door." Wow that's amazing" said Ace. Deerhound continued down the passage way and took out a torch from the wall and lit it. " Follow me" said Deerhound sternly. All of them then entered a very small room which had a chair, a single bed and a rug. "Umm nice place you got here" said Ace. " Place the boy on the bed" said Deerhound. Marcus placed Yamamoto on the bed gently. Deerhound went down and reached out under the bed when he pulled a sack. He opened it and pulled out a bottle. " Oi what's that?" asked Marcus. Deerhound uncorked the bottle and placed the top at the lips off Yamamoto and lifted his head and tilted it making him drink the contents. " What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Marcus." Do not worry what I gave him was an elixir it will heal his injuries" said Deerhound. The wound on Yamamoto's chest began to close up, leaving no trace of any injury sustained. " Wow that was amazing, I'm sorry for doubting you" apologised Marcus. " Mind not, he will not wake for a while due to fatigue" said Deerhound. " Thank you for this we owe you one" said Ace. " So you owe me one huh?" said Deerhound. " Yeah, we do otherwise Yamamoto could've died, once again thank you Deerhound " said Marcus." Wait a minute because of Yamamoto's injury I completely forgot you're Deerhound" exclaimed Ace. " Oh yeah Rayleigh mentioned you" said Marcus. " You guys met Rayleigh" said Deerhound being more interested in what they are saying. " Yeah on the island of beginnings he said if we want to understand our potentia we must seek for the rave of knowledge and you are its keeper" said Ace. " The man is still up to his old tricks" muttered Deerhound. " You know the old man that's cool" lilted Yamamoto. " Yamamoto you're up how you feelin" said Marcus. " Much better don't know how but I'm guessing it's the bear, Thank you" said Yamamoto happily. " Yamamoto to have beaten that guy before you had to have your potentia unlocked right?" said Ace. " Yep in the battle right on the verge of death, it just burst out" Said Yamamoto. " Yeah, I felt the same thing" said Marcus." So it's only me that has not gotten the potentia awww" said Ace sadly. " You boys how did you enable your potentia" asked Deerhound. " Well when we were in the plane a light came, we later found out that was the guardian of the island giving the rest of its energy to us" said Yamamoto. Silence dawned upon the room, " I cannot believe the guardian entrusted the fate of the island on you three" commented Deerhound. " Oi what the hell are you spouting, we know what to do" roared Marcus. " Do you really know this is not all fun games the fate of the world is at risk" retorted Deerhound. " Guys calm down no need to get worked up" said Yamamoto. " Nothing to get worked up, shows what you brats know" snapped Deerhound. Yamamoto looked down not knowing what to say. Marcus face was still full of rage and Ace's eyes were shadowed by his hat. " You three follow me" commanded Deerhound. Deerhound got up and the left the cave, the others followed suit. They went passed the forest till they entered a barren land they had piles of wood on the floor and ash marks everywhere. " What happened here" said Yamamoto shockingly. " The savages happened, in order to find the legendary treasure they obliterated this village and everyone in it" responded Deerhound. They all just let the surroundings take in and were speechless. " Those brutes" muttered Marcus angrily. " At first, I wanted to come here for an adventure, but not anymore" spoke Ace. " Ace" said Yamamoto softly. " These savages have caused pain to my friends" Continued Ace. " Oi Ace what you trying to say?" Asked Marcus. " I'm trying to say let's go and beat the crap of these savages so no more pain is afflicted on anyone and these people that died will rest in peace" said Ace. " Do you think you can defeat them their leader is invincible and to get to him you must beat his generals" bellowed Deerhound. " I don't care how strong they are I'll beat every last one of them" retorted Ace. Lifting his hat you could see a flicker of light in his showing his endless determination and bravery. " Those eyes these guys might be able to do it" thought Deerhound. " Let's go guys let's find these guys and beat them up" said Ace. " Wait!" shouted Deerhound. " What is it deerhound?" asked Marcus. " To beat them you need a high level of potentia and the rave of knowledge can grant you it" said Deerhound. " What you'll actually give it to us" said Yamamoto happily. " I deem you guys worthy, you have a strong resolve" said Deerhound. " Thank you with this they'll no way beat us" thanked Marcus. Deerhound lifted his feet to the ground and smashed them to the ground having his feet firmly stuck in the ground, he raised both his hands into the sky. " I bestow thee to grant me the power of knowledge" chanted Deerhound, then a light started to descend down into his palm, revealing a blue cross with yellow patterns on it. " It's finally time for me to complete my destiny" said Deerhound. " What do you mean?" questioned Ace. Deerhound turned the rave to face the group and chanted " The cost of thee is life energy so accept mine". " Wait a minute what do you mean by that? your life NOO!" screamed Ace. " OI bear man don't do it" shouted Yamamoto. " Don't leave us" bellowed Marcus. " Do not shed tears for this is my destiny, in my stead protect the innocent and beat the savages take on my last gift" exclaimed Deerhound. Tears began to sting all of their eyes. " Goodbye my friends" said Deerhound. "Deerhound" shouted all three of them sadly. He began to rise up to the skies and fade away. The rave then split into three and entered each one of their bodies. Their eyes blanked out and form each one of them an aura erupted. From Marcus a silver aura, from Yamamoto a blue aura and Ace a red aura. " Wow I feel like a can do anything" rejoiced Yamamoto. Marcus punched the ground leaving a small crack. " Oi what happened?" asked Yamamoto worriedly. " If the savages didn't come here Deerhound wouldn't have to die" snapped Marcus. " You're wrong Marcus, he didn't die the raves entered our body along with his soul we will live on for him and beat the savages" exclaimed Ace clenching his fist. " You got that right" agreed Yamamoto. " humph so like you to get us pumped" said Marcus. " How touching" said sarcastically a mysterious voice. "Who said that?" said Marcus. Ace began to look around, but there was no one in sight. " Guys look up" shouted Yamamoto. In the sky was a figure of an unknown man's head. " So you think you can beat me" spoke the mysterious man. " Wait, you're the leader of the savages" said Ace with venom in his words. " Yes, I am the chaos knight who will be the rightful ruler of the world" spoke the chaos knight. " Don't make me laugh, we will stop you" shouted Marcus. " You don't even have the experience of your potentia what can you do" retorted the chaos knight. " It's not about whether we have experience or not, it's about our resolve" bellowed Yamamoto. " And our resolve can...no will crush you" said Ace. " You're gonna pay for all you done" shouted Marcus. " We will see, but I am going to make the rules I will accept your challenge only after beating one of my strongest fighter" said the chaos knight." We accept your conditions" said Ace. " Rise from the underworld GLEAM EYES" chanted the chaos knight. From a dark aura erupted within it was a huge figure after aura the cleared up it revealed a massive, demonic-looking monster, and possesses dark blue skin, a tail resembling a cobra, as well has having horns like on a mountain goat. It had a weapon equally massive as zanbato sword and it's eyes were a glowing red. " So who among is going to fight this beast" said the chaos knight maliciously. "I will fight it" said Ace taking a step forward. " Oi Ace you can't be serious you don't even have potentia yet" said Yamamoto. " Yamamoto's right Ace, this guy is the stronger than anything we have fought before" said Marcus. " Guys don't worry and plus you know I'm strong and it's as good as any time to get my potentia" smirked Ace. A circle began appear around the gleam eyes. " Enter the circle and the battle will begin" said the chaos knight. Ace began to take small steps towards the circle and before entering he raised his right hand to the sky with a fist. " Guys I will win!" exclaimed Ace. Yamamoto and Marcus smiled. " You can do it" shouted both of them. Ace entered the circle and raised both his hands to chest level and clenched them. " Let's fight you ugly monster" said Ace. The eyes of the gleam eyes shone a bright red as it ran towards Ace. Ace taking the latter on ran to it as well. The gleam eyes threw a punch at Ace and Ace responded with his own punch. Both punches clashed with each other sending both of them flying. The gleam eyes brought his weapon and struck the ground to regain balance and Ace demonstrated a mid-air flip and landed on both his feet." Man, you're tough aren't you?" said Ace. The gleam eyes made no noise, it took a deep breath and opened its mouth wide open were you could it was charging up for something. It showed purple flickers in its mouth. " What in the world is that" asked Ace. Then the purple flicker was shot as an energy sphere. I t went speeding towards Ace, Ace bent back, but the sphere grazed him. Blood began to trickle down his cheeks. " Wow that was amazing" said Ace joyfully. Ace wiped of the blood and regained his fighting posture and ran to the gleam eyes. The gleam eyes grabbed its weapon and thrust at Ace, Ace jumped on top of the weapon gracefully and hopped up eye level to gleam eyes and punched in between its eyes sending it to the floor hard. The gleam eyes stayed still not making a movement, Ace began to walk away until. The gleam eyes rose back up swiftly and quietly and slashed Ace. " Ahhh, damn he got me" said Ace painfully. His back was oozing of blood. The gleam eyes slowly began to walk to Ace. " Damn, I can't move" said Ace. Ace turned around to face the gleam eyes and looked into his eyes. " If I lose now , I can't repay the bear or avenge those people. I need potentia" thought Ace. " ACE get up!" shouted Marcus. " Come on Ace you can do it!" shouted Yamamoto. " My friends" said Ace. Ac looked up to the sky and saw the figure of the chaos knight. He clenched his fist tightly until he drew blood. " I'm not going to die till I beat you" shouted Ace. He slowly began to stand up but as he did he fell to the floor again. And stood up again. " THIS IS MY RESOLVE" bellowed Ace. Ace began to glow red as an aura emitted from deep within him and then erupted. The gleam eyes now close enough slashed its sword at Ace. Ace's aura began to flow to every part of his body he grabbed hold of the weapon. The gleam eyes tried its best to pull back, but it was not budging. Ace then got a firmer grip and broke the weapon. He then jumped up and shouted " Fire Fist!". Ace turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at the gleam eyes. The shot sent the gleam eyes on fire and squealing in pain. " It's not over yet" said Ace. He lit both his fist in fire and ran to the gleam eyes and punched him in the gut. The gleam eye coughed up blood. It got up and shot the purple energy sphere. Ace stood still and closed his eyes he took both his back and pushed forward like a wave creating a wall of fire. The wall of fire blocked the sphere. Ace then ran to the gleam eye. " It's Over" shouted Ace and lit his right leg on fire. He back flipped and kicked the gleam eye on the head sending it crashing down. The circle vanished. " Oi the circle is gone" said Marcus. " So that means he won" rejoiced Yamamoto. " Most impressive to think you beat the gleam eye" commented the chaos knight. Ace was panting a lot trying to regain his breath. " For winning here's a gift" said the chaos knight. A bottle dropped down. Ace caught it. " Hey this is an elixir" thought Ace. " OI Ace be careful we don't know what this guy is up to" said Marcus cautiously. " That hurts, believe me if wanted to kill you I would've done so long time ago " said the chaos Knight. Ace took off the cork and drank the contents off the bottle, instantly feeling his injuries disappear and his energy returning. " Now that all of you have all your energy back time for the next phase" said the chaos knight. " The 'next phase'?" said Yamamoto quizzically. " What do you mean by that" questioned Marcus. " You see this figure I want you shoot your potentia at it" responded the chaos knight. " Why should we do that" asked Ace. " I have the means to measure potentia I will only accept your challenge if you can reach 3 million potentia volts" said the chaos knight. " 3 MILLION POTENTIA VOLTS are you out of your mind" shouted Marcus. " Take this as whether you are qualified to challenge me it's like a ticket" said the chaos knight. " Guys let's do it" said Ace. " Ace" said Yamamoto. " Let's go and beat him up " shouted Ace. " Agreed" responded Marcus. Marcus closed his eyes and touched his chest where his heart is. " My resolve is to avenge Deerhound" thought Marcus. Yamamoto closed his eyes and touched his heart. " My resolve is to avenge the village people" thought Yamamoto. Ace closed his eyes and touched his heart. " My resolve is for the protection of the world" thought Ace. Their aura's began to erupt. A silver aura within Marcus, a blue aura within Yamamoto and a red from Ace. " My potentia WIND" bellowed Marcus. Directing his aura to the figure head. " My potentia RAIN" shouted Yamamoto. Directing his aura to the figure head. The readings read 200 million. " It's not enough Ace it's up to you" exclaimed Yamamoto. " My potentia FIRE" roared Ace. Directing his aura towards the figure head. The readings sky rocketed to an astounding 500 million potentia volts. The figure disappeared and a light engulfed the three friends transporting them to a new place.

Dusk is approaching but the heat does not retreat. The stagnant air still hangs loosely under the lambent sun. Weak rays of sunlight ignite the clouds, and burn across the sky, turning it into a sea of flames. A vast expanse of emptiness stretches underneath the alit clouds. The land is hot and dry, no seeds are germinating; no plants are growing; no animals are living. The sunrays have penetrated deeply into the ground, leaving huge cracks, splitting the land into millions of pieces. Nothing is in sight, apart from two fronts drawn between the savages and the three friends.

In front there three people who were obvious to recognise as the generals. On the left showed a man who is extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft. His eyes are dark and he had an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seemed to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricate and blue-colour motifs, which take on spiralling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back. On the right showed a man who was medium length silver hair slicked back with distinctive pinkish-purple eyes. He wears his black cloak open with no shirt, only pants under it revealing his forehead protector around his neck and an amulet. He wears dark green nail polish and a crimson ring on his left index finger, which bears the letter 3. He is seen with a Triple-Bladed Scythe on his back. His left ear also appears to be torn or cut . And the man in the middle was tall demonic man. Who was very muscular. He has spiky crimson-red hair with a long ponytail, as well as red eyes. He also has a stubble on his chin and several scars across his face, most prominently a large traversal one across his right eye down to his left cheek. He adorned a black long coat. And sitting on a throne behind them seemed to be their leader-the chaos knight. He wears a night dark suit of armour about seven feet tall with a horned helmet, spiked shoulders and a long dark red cloak. His helmet is topped with a two-ended plume and has a thin opening that would normally be used for sight. His armour is decorated with jewels, gold linings and beads." Welcome my good friends hope you are ready to fun" said the chaos knight. " Stop with your jokes we're here to beat you" shouted Marcus. " My, My such temper like I said to get to me you must fight my generals, go on introduce yourselves" retorted the chaos knight. The one in the left stepped forward. " My name is Mortem, pleasure to kill you" said Mortem licking his lips. The one on the right stepped forward. " My name is Ensis" spoke Ensis. And finally the one in the middle stepped forward. " My name is Behemoth" said behemoth with no emotions. Then suddenly a light encompassed the three generals after which they were gone. " Where did they go?" said Ace. Then the ground sank and rose creating three paths. " What's going on" asked Yamamoto. " Listen up, to reach me and be granted a battle you must each take one path out of the three" said the chaos knight. " What about your generals" asked Ace. " Well of course at the end of each path lays a general awaiting you" said the chaos knight with an evil grin. "So basically we beat your generals then we can battle you" said Marcus with a smile. " Yes that's it, but do not under estimate my generals" said the chaos knight. " Guys I'll be taking the middle path" said Ace. " Ok, then I'll pickkkkkk the right path" said Yamamoto. " Then there's only one left I'll the left one" said Marcus. Each one of them took a step onto the path. " So see you later" said Yamamoto. " Yep 'later'" said Ace. " Good luck guys" said Marcus. Then each one of them ran to the their destination.

" So this is the door" said Marcus. He opened the door revealing a dark room with candles lit. The curtain were torn and there was broken wardrobe. The atmosphere was eerie. " Man this room gives me the creeps" said Marcus. As he began to walk into the room he heard a spark. " What's that noise?" thought Marcus. He turned around and saw a lightning bolt come towards him. He ducked barely dodging the attack. " You got good reflexes" said the man. " OI your that guy Mortem" said Marcus. " I'm touched you remembered my name" said Mortem. He then gave a devilish smile. " Your life is mine, with my potentia- lightning no one can beat me" said Mortem. " Try me" said Marcus confidently. Marcus pulled up his fist and assumed his fighting stance. He unclenched his fist and took a deep breath. He raised his right hand high in the air and smashed down in a vertical chop. " Wind slicer" shouted Marcus. A gust of wind went speeding towards Mortem. Mortem got two fingers and touched his left shoulder with them and brought them down diagonally to his waist and pushed forward, releasing a lightning bolt. The two attacks collided exploding. The room became encompassed in dust. Out of the air of dust Marcus jumped out. Pushing his right hand palm forward " Wind Push" shouted Marcus. A square- like wind went to Mortem hitting him square on the chest. Mortem was sent flying up, he then did a somersault in the air a got two fingers and closed them tight, opening all his fingers threw a lightning ball at Marcus. Marcus tried to dodge the attack, but it was too fast. It him in the gut, however sent a shock throughout his entire body. He stood up. Neither side was giving each other a chance. Marcus turned his entire body anti-clockwise and spun back " Tornado" bellowed Marcus. Sending a tornado at Mortem. Mortem shot lightning on the floor sending him upwards jumping over the tornado, then shooting a bolt of lightning at Marcus. Marcus quickly creates a wind barrier nullifying the attack. Marcus then rushes towards Mortem and grabs hold of him and holds him and shoots a gust of wind at him sending him up. Marcus then copies Mortem by shooting wind on the ground flying above Mortem and he interlocks his hands and smashes Mortem down. As Mortem is about to land he shoots the ground and creates sparks around his body like an amour and crashes into Marcus. Marcus fell to the ground hard and in pain. He stood up slowly holding his right arm. " Man you're strong this gonna be a tough one" said Marcus with a smirk. " I gotta admit you got skill kid, but it will not be strong enough to beat me" said Mortem arrogantly. " No, I will win you're resolve is weak" exclaimed Marcus. Marcus closed his eyes. " Deerhound, at first I did not trust you, yet you showed kindness to me. You had to die because of these people...No you're not dead you live along side us in our hearts" thought Marcus. A light began to glow in Marcus where is heart is. " What's that light?" asked Mortem. " This, This light is my RESOLVE!" shouted Marcus. A Burst of wind erupted from Marcus and engulfed him. Then later revealing an amour of wind around Marcus and his fist had a pearly knuckle duster with wind surrounding it." Wind release" said Marcus. " What is that" said Mortem shockingly. Marcus shot wind down from his feet and jetted towards Mortem, Mortem who was shocked never saw him coming and then Marcus pulled his hands back and punched him in the gut, sending him flying. Marcus released more wind form his feet and went storming to Mortem. Mortem cleared his mind and shot lightning at Marcus. Marcus radiated wind onto his forearms and brushed aside the lightning. " This Can't be I am strongest" shouted Mortem. Marcus landed in front of Mortem He clenched his fist and punched his fist a silver seal appeared in front of Mortem. Marcus released his aura and sent all his wind t his back. He was using his aura and wind as thrusters. " This is OVER!" bellowed Marcus. " He pulled back both his fist. " Double wind Thrusters!" shouted Marcus. Punching Mortem in the stomach. Mortem collapsed with blood spilling out of his stomach. " Alright I won time to move on, hope the guys are doing all right" said Marcus as he ran off.

Yamamoto was walking in a narrow corridor. " Man this is never gonna end" said Yamamoto sadly. " Hey what's that over there a door yay" said Yamamoto happily. He began to run to the door. When he approached the door he turned the door knob and the door opened. The room was dark and as Yamamoto walked further his legs were getting wet. " Why is it wet" thought Yamamoto. Then lights came on revealing Ensis sitting on a chair and the floor was full of water. " Nice to meet you" said Ensis. " Does potentia have anything to do with water" asked Yamamoto. " No" replied Ensis casually. The waves just were slightly going up and down. " Then why is there water here" asked Yamamoto. " Your potentia is rain right, so I want to beat you at your best" replied Ensis with more venom in his words. " Wow that's nice of you" said Yamamoto happily. Ensis pulled out his triple blade scythe. " My potentia is steel" said Ensis. A grey aura began to cover his blades. " With this I can harden my blades to be much sturdy" said Ensis. He then jumped towards Yamamoto and slashed at him. Yamamoto quickly responded and pulled out his katana blocked his attack. Ensis was not going to give up that easily. He pulled back his weapon and attacked again aiming at his legs. Yamamoto jumped and aimed for his shoulder and he made contact. But then Ensis released an aura around his shoulder making it hard as steel. Yamamoto then jumped back. " To beat me you must be able to cut steel" said Ensis as he rubbed his shoulder. Ensis went running to Yamamoto and slashed at him again. Yamamoto lifts the waves of water around him, and then ducks, putting his sword protectively in front. " Shigure Souen Ryu rolling rain" said Yamamoto. Yamamoto then went and slashed at Ensis. Ensis dodged the attack and swung his scythe at Yamamoto cutting his shoulder. " AHH that hurt" shrieked Yamamoto. " Was not that the place you were aiming for before" said Ensis maliciously. Yamamoto got up holding his shoulder. " So to beat you I need to cut steel huh?" said Yamamoto softly. He let go of his shoulder and put both his hands on his katana. He released his aura the aura began to spread throughout his body and continued to the tip his katana. Yamamoto runs to Ensis. Yamamoto slashes diagonally but in midway he drops the sword, switching hands, before finishing the attack. Ensis who was caught off guard by the switch got hit in his leg. Blood began to trickle down his leg. " If you're not fast enough to harden your body part I can cut you" said Yamamoto. " Why you little brat" fumed Ensis. Ensis steel coated his scythe and charged at Yamamoto. " Steel doom" shouted Ensis as he slashed mid-air releasing a ray of steel. Yamamoto held his sword backwards and spins to create a whirlwind like shield." Shigure Souen Ryu splashing rain" said Yamamoto. " Take this" said Yamamoto. Yamamoto uses the blade of the sword to cut around Ensis. " AHH" shrieked Ensis in pain. " Damn you" shouted Ensis. Yamamoto was panting slightly due to exhaustion. " That's it kid see my flawless technique FULL BODY ARMOUR" shouted Ensis. An armour of steel covered Ensis's body. " A body of steel" exclaimed Yamamoto shockingly. " Try cut me now" said Ensis. Ensis then charged to Yamamoto punching him in the gut. The attack had Yamamoto winded. " ow that hurt" said Yamamoto coughing up blood. " I'll kill you like how I killed those villagers" Said Ensis and began to laugh maniacally. Yamamoto's eyes widened. " It was you that killed them" said Yamamoto. " Of course they all were so weak" said Ensis. " At first I took as a fun adventure but after seeing the destruction of those villagers, innocent people were killed" thought Yamamoto. Silence fell all that could be heard was the swishing of the waves. " I'll show you my resolve- to avenge those people" shouted Yamamoto. A light began to glow from his chest. " That light what is that" shouted Ensis. " This is product of my resolve" retorted Yamamoto. Rain began to explode from Yamamoto and encompassed him, the rain began to fade away revealing Yamamoto in a dark blue aura surrounding his entire body. " Rain release" said Yamamoto. Yamamoto went running to Ensis. Yamamoto hits the waves creating a tidal wave. As Ensis attacked the wave there was nothing there and he turned around seeing Yamamoto who sliced the latter, shattering his armour and reaching his body. " Shigure Souen Ryu duplicate rain" said Yamamoto. " I lost impossible" said Ensis as he fell unconscious. " Yahoo I won time to move on" said Yamamoto.

Ace entered into a room which was completely empty. Except one thing a chair at the back of the room and seated on it was Behemoth. " Ah so it's Behemoth" said Ace. Behemoth remained silent. " Not much of a talker are you, well I need to beat you otherwise I can't get through" said Ace getting into his fighting stance. " I do not wish to fight you" said Behemoth. " Say what, you don't want to fight" said Ace quizzically. " Let me ask you a question" said Behemoth. " Yeah sure why not" said Ace. " Why do you wish to fight our leader?" asked Behemoth. Ace rubbed his scalp. " Well, the legendary treasure..." answered Ace. though he did not finish because Behemoth lashed at him and rose the earth and smashed it on him. Ace being caught off guard was hit and fell to the ground. " So all your after is the legendary treasure" bellowed Behemoth. " No that's wrong" retorted Ace. " You just said that" said Behemoth angrily. " You did not let me finish" said Ace. " Fine finish what you were saying" said Behemoth calming down." Ok, the chaos knight wants the treasure for the destruction of mankind but I want to stop him" said Ace. " Why?" asked Behemoth. " Destroying mankind means killing off millions of innocent people can't allow that to happen" answered Ace. " Even if he spares you and your friends life" asked Behemoth. " Even then" responded Ace. " Then go and save mankind I deem you worthy" said Behemoth. " Wait are you serious" asked Ace. " No more questions hurry you are running out of time you're friends have already reached him" shouted Behemoth. " Ok sorry and thanks bye" said Ace running off.


End file.
